


Rise of the Guardians; a Fallen Spirit

by Snowhusky369



Series: Rise of the Guardians; Mother Nature [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Any other tags I forgot, Depression, No nature, Other, Self-Worth Issues, story 1 of many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: She always thought she was a worthless spirit. When she decides to walk away from her gig, she finds out just how important she actually was.~~~When Nature ceases to thrive, the guardians immediately notice but think nothing of it. But then, Manny interferes and they immediately hurry out to see if they can find the broken spirit in time to save the world's nature and beauty.
Series: Rise of the Guardians; Mother Nature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048324





	Rise of the Guardians; a Fallen Spirit

Name: Mother Nature (Autumn for short)

Spirit of: Nature (plants, animals, and all other forms of nature)

Center: Beauty

Age: Centuries (She’s lost count)

Looks like: 19 years old

Gender: Female

Likes: Warmth, making others happy, creating beautiful things

Dislikes: The cold, death, others killing her creations, sadness, despair, or pain

Favorite Spirit: Even though she’d never tell him, she has a huge crush on Jack Frost

Least Favorite Spirit: Her twin brother, Grim Reaper (Also known as Death)

Image: (Will post once finished)

~~~

Name: Grim Reaper (Death for short)

Spirit of: Death

Center: Loss, sadness

Age: Centuries (he's as old as Autumn)

Gender: Male

Likes: Taunting his sister, watching things die, and reaping the souls

Dislikes: Being told he's weak, watching things flourish, and losing souls because he isn't there in time to grab them.

Favorite Spirit: North

Least Favorite Spirit: Jack Frost

Image: (Will post once finished)


End file.
